Truth or Dare
by TCFleaderRSA
Summary: Tails is given a house to do whatever he wants with it. So he invites several friends around for a game of Truth or Dare; hosted by the man who gave him the house. Expect randomness beyond your wildest imagination... And scenes that may scar you for life!
1. Why We Are Here

**This is the biggest question of them all…**

**The one question that will either lead to another question…**

**Or lead to some completely bizarre event which HAS to happen…**

**That question is…**

**_TRUTH or DARE?_**

_Yes! You read that bit correct! This is a completely random, damn right mad story in which we start of with very few and end up with either HUGE amounts of characters or the same very few we started with. I will warn each of you right now that this will NOT be suitable for kids. The beginning might be, but the chapters that follow certainly won't be. So here's the plan. This first chapter, simply put, is basically going to be an introduction. After that, each chapter will have between 3 to 6 Truth/Dares, depending on what the Dare is. I say 'Dare' because Truths only take a few lines to answer. If the dares are something that could take a while to do, that could all centre on one chapter. Some dares have time limits, so they could be started and either a) described in full detail or b) have everyone carry on with the Truth/Dare and reveal the outcome at the end of that chapter. I'm not sure if there will be an end… But sooner or later, my ideas will become limited and I'll have to stop when I can't think of anymore._

_So enough of all that; lets get this on the road… OH!! And before I forget, I've decided to put clothes on the characters involved so if there are any dares that involve nudity, it would actually work. Of course, the females have clothes already; the males don't for some odd reason…_

_**I don't own ANY of the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters I use in this story, along with other characters that may join in later (I shall put it in when needed.)**__ Oh, and it is all set 2 years after Sonic Heroes. So anyone who has the manual, look at the age and do your maths. Those who don't, I'll pop the ages up as I go along…_

* * *

Day: 23rd December. Time: 5:25pm.

Christmas is only two days away and still people fill the streets with heavy bags, full of toys and clothes and other gifts. Whilst everyone is going about their usual business, Shadow was walking round with no bags in hand at all. His cargos were black, his red shirt was see-through, but his trench coat kept him warm enough. In his pockets were the usual; money, mobile and whatever else was needed. He didn't really care about everyone else rushing past him; barging in to him with bags half their own weight. He just walked on with his mind clear. Then, out of nowhere, came a strange man with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to the closest bar?"

Shadow shook his head and received a hug from the man for his troubles. The smell of beer and body ouder annoyed him to hell and after making sure no one was watching, knocked out the man and left him in an alleyway. As he continued down the walkway, crossing yet another road, his phone went off. I Am All Of Me blasted from its speaker as he eventually got it out of his pocket.

"Hello." He answered.

"Where you at, Shadow?" Came Tails's voice. "I thought the fast ones always made it first?"

"For your information," Replied Shadow. "You haven't told me where we are supposed to be yet!"

The phone went silent as Shadow walked down yet another street.

"I already told you, look out for the fireworks."

Shadow sighed; Tails hadn't told him anything about fireworks before. He then heard a firework go off nearby and started to head towards its direction. As he turned round the corner, he caught sight of a fairly wide house with only two floors. Before he could even begin to question how Tails had pulled this off, several more fireworks shot into the sky. Shadow walked towards the house and the second he stood in front of the door, it swung open without him even knocking. Holding the door open was Amy, who smiled at Shadow as he walked in.

"Glad you could actually join us." Amy said loudly. "I didn't actually think you'd show up."

Shadow looked at her as she closed the door.

"If you think I'd miss Sonic make a complete fool out of himself, you had better think again." Shadow retorted.

Amy giggled as Shadow walked into what looked like a kitchen; although he couldn't remember a kitchen being so big. There, standing near the sink, was Sonic and Knuckles. They both noticed Shadow and nodded at him.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about…" Sonic said before being cut off by Shadow.

"Before you start, I got held up." Shadow sighed. "I'm here now, so leave it at that."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as Shadow walked through a door to his left.

"I seriously hope you aren't going to be really mardy tonight!" Yelled Knuckles as he left the kitchen.

Shadow looked back at him and gave him a sarcastic look as he entered an even bigger living area. There was a huge window right at the bottom of the room and several chairs and couches, along with 5 TV's and a number of game consoles. Sitting in the chairs already were Rouge, Sally and Cream. Shadow shook his head when he saw Cream sitting there; he couldn't believe that they were going to let her play as well. He looked towards the window and saw that Tails had walked into the room.

"Can I just ask why in the hell is Cream here?" Shadow asked Tails quietly.

"She's only here till the Chaotix arrive." Explained Tails. "Vector will take her home when they do show up."

Shadow shook his head once again.

"And you know better than anyone else that they are always late." Shadow growled. "Do you know what time they'll be here by?"

"I'm afraid not." Replied Tails. "According to Espio, it could be any time between 30 minutes and 2 hours from now."

Shadow sighed as Amy walked into the room and sat on an empty chair.

"So tell me, how did you manage to get hold of this place; bit fancy isn't it?" Shadow asked.

"It's a long story." Tails said. "But the short version is that I was given this address by someone and told I could do what I want with it… As long as I agreed to a couple of terms."

"And the Truth or Dare idea was yours as well?" Shadow questioned.

"About that…" Tails drifted off.

* * *

A strange tune that was being played on a piano suddenly sounded throughout the house. Sonic and Knuckles had almost fell through the door into the living area as everyone started to gather round the TV. As they all sat on the empty chairs, Sonic and Knuckles scraped over one specific seat, which had Rouge and Sally between them. Whilst the two fought over the seat, Shadow could only wonder why one of them would just go to the other spare seat. Knuckles finally threw Sonic into the empty chair across the room as the piano continued to play throughout the house. When it finally ended and everyone was silent, the enormous TV in front of them blinked on and displayed on the screen was a man in a white shirt and blue jeans. He also had a trench coat on, which Shadow secretly grinned at.

"Good evening everyone!" Said the person. "I'm very glad you all showed up; some later than others but present nonetheless. This house you are in is your house for the whole night; you can do whatever you like. Also remember that this is a game. And since it is A GAME, you are all expected to take part and to have fun, no matter what you end up doing. There shouldn't be any arguments and if there are any, then you will either settle them elsewhere or face a nasty forfeit for your actions. As you all should know, you're playing the classic late night game Truth or Dare. Your questions and dares MUST be your own and not influenced or told to do by another player. Also, I know some of the stuff you will probably come out with will be… Well, let's just say not suitable for youngsters. So if there are any children present, I would advise you now to keep them out of this game."

Instantly, everyone looked at Cream; who was almost unaware of this sudden attention until she looked round.

"But I want to play." Cream said politely.

"We know you do." Sonic said. "That's why we'll let you."

Sally instantly glared at him.

"Sonic! She's only 8 years old! Do you realise what could happen if we let her…"

"Come on Sal!" Sonic interrupted. "You're saying that, yet it didn't stop Tails coming out with all that…"

"Alright; we'll let her." Sally sighed; not wanting to be reminded of that. "As long as you are held directly responsible if anything happens to her."

"Fine! I agree to your terms."

"If all of that has been sorted, we'll iron out a few more things." The man continued. "Everyone needs to be sat in alphabetical order, starting from my left."

Immediately, everyone began to quickly walk to their designated chair. Sonic took this time to kick Knuckles in the chest on the way across. Knuckles didn't have time to retaliate as someone shoved him into his chair.

"I think you need to cool down a bit before you get the first forfeit." Giggled Rouge.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders as everyone finally sat down in the correct order.

"If more people enter this game, then they must also sit in that designated order." Richard reported. "Of course, you all know the rules of Truth or Dare; well at least you should. There are absolutely no limits to what the Truth or Dare is, as long as the dares can actually be done. Truths are simple to answer, but please remember to give an explanation and NOT just say yes or no. With all that explaining done, I will now give you the chance to ask any questions you have about this game before we start."

Knuckles instantly laughed.

"Ask questions? How can we ask him questions if he isn't even present?"

"Actually, this is a live feed; you gullible baby." Replied the man.

Knuckles sat in stunned silence as Rouge patted him on the back. Shadow however sat forward.

"How exactly does this start?"

"It starts on whoever is first alphabetically." The man answered. "And I ask the first question. After that, the person who just did their T or D asks the next person and it goes on like wise. But be warned, each round will be different from the last."

* * *

_At the end of each chapter from now on, there will be a Status Box so you all know who's where and doing what. It helps me a bit too so I don't lose the plot… Well, that's already gone then. And yes, Richard is my own character._


	2. You Want WHAT

**TRUTH or DARE?**

_For those who didn't read the italic bit in the first chapter, this whole story is set on the 23__rd__ December. I won't say that anymore; I'll just mention the time at the beginning of each chapter. (If I can remember to add it all up before I start.) Also, this chapter is also safe for now; but as mentioned before, later chapters will become more… Mature Viewing._

Time: 5:45pm.

"So. First up is Amy." Said the man on the TV screen, clapping his hands in the process. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Answered Amy without hesitating.

The man thought about it for a few seconds before talking.

"Amy, have you ever done something you shouldn't have? If yes, tell."

Amy laughed a bit whilst Sonic looked on with a grin.

"I have done, but it wasn't that big of a deal." Amy started. "All I did was create a scene by knocking over some 'adult' stuff. Never heard the floor rumble so much."

Rouge snickered as everyone let out a small sigh.

"I'm just glad it wasn't something I was thinking of." Said Rouge as Amy smiled.

"Truth or dare, Cream?" Asked Amy as she looked at her.

"Truth please." Said Cream gleefully.

"I would like to know if you have ever looked at someone you respect in a different way."

"Hold on Amy." Interrupted Sonic. "Does Cream even understand that question?"

"I think Mr. Sonic can be very sweet at times." Replied Cream. "Sometimes, I think he can be a bit too sweet."

Amy, Rouge and Sally looked at Cream in a bit of a stunned way as Sonic shook his head.

"Before you ask me, Cream." Said Knuckles. "I would like a dare. Spice things up a bit."

"Yeah. Good luck getting that 'spice'." Laughed Tails. "She's only 8."

"Oh, and you didn't do something like that before did you?" Laughed Sonic.

"I would like you to take Mr. Sonic outside and scream I love him."

Everyone's jaw dropped as Knuckles sat in almost disbelief.

"You want me to do what?" Knuckles asked loudly. "Why?"

"Because I think Mr. Sonic is always kind to everyone, so you need to be kind to him." Cream said happily.

Knuckles stood up and started to drag Sonic off his chair.

"NO!" Yelled Cream. "Carry him like you really care about him."

At this point, Amy and Sally had started to laugh out loud whilst Sonic had a horrified expression on his face. He instantly started waving his hands.

"There is no way this is going to…"

He was quickly cut off as Knuckles picked him up and held him close to his chest. Sonic continued to resist as he proceeded to walk outside the house and stood in front of the window for the whole room to see. Sonic looked at Knuckles in a very sarcastic way as Knuckles breathed deeply.

"I love him." Said Knuckles.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from the window. Knuckles looked round to see Sally standing there, shaking her head.

"Cream said scream, Knuckles." Came Sally's voice.

Sonic looked away from the house and noticed that the road in front of them was full of people walking around. Knuckles also noticed this and looked at Sonic, who was now miming the words don't you dare.

"She also says to kiss him after you say it." Sally's voice came again.

Knuckles was now dreading the whole dare. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I LOVE HIM!!" Screamed Knuckles at the top of his lungs.

Immediately, most of the wanderers had turned to see where the voice had come from and saw Knuckles kiss Sonic very quickly. Most of them continued to walk on by; some however stopped to laugh at them. The whole room behind them had burst into fits of giggles as Knuckles proceeded to drop Sonic onto the pavement and ran back in.

"OW! Thanks for that Knuckles!" Yelled Sonic as he picked himself up.

Sonic walked back in and closed the door behind him. As he walked back in, he saw Knuckles sitting on his chair; trying to avoid looking at him.

"I can't believe I had to do that." Sighed Knuckles.

"I can't believe I had to get dragged into it." Sonic added as he took his seat.

"Well you can't argue Sonic." Said the man on the screen. "It was part of someone else's dare so you had to do it."

Sonic remained silent as he crossed his arms. Knuckles looked to his left at Rouge.

"So Rouge, truth or dare?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmm, let's try a dare."

Knuckles thought about it long and hard as everyone leaned closer.

"I dare you to attach as many fans to your chair as you can and sit with them all blasting cool air at you for the next 15 minutes."

There were a few gasps amongst everyone as Rouge laughed.

"What kind of dare is that? That doesn't sound that bad at all."

* * *

Six minutes later

"This… Is going to annoy… me so much…" Groaned Rouge as around thirty fans began blowing cold air at her.

Everyone began to laugh at the sight of Rogue shivering as she tried to face Sally; the fans blowing into her face as she did so.

"Truth… or… dare?" Rogue stuttered.

"Dare." Giggled Sally.

"I want you… to go to the nearest… 'Adult' store and buy… every different type… of 'play toy' you can. Then, on the way back, buy several 'adult' magazines."

Sally's jaw dropped as everyone around her laughed; Sonic being the loudest.

"Well this ought to be a really good shop." Said Sally, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you have to do it all by yourself!" Giggled Tails.

"Plus you get to create a bigger scene than me." Amy chirped in.

Sally was just about to stand up when Rouge held out her arm.

"But we… need a witness." Said Rouge. "That's why… Tails is… going with you."

Tails instantly screamed as Sonic began to laugh even harder. The man on the screen smiled and chuckled as well; the thought of a 10 year old being dragged around an adult store was pretty amusing.

"Come on then Tails." Said Sally. "We'll be around 15 minutes."

Tails went to get the Tornado whilst Sally stopped at the kitchen door. She looked towards Shadow, who had been sat in almost silence since it had started.

"Truth or dare, Shadow?" She asked.

Shadow continued to remain silent before finally responding with, "Truth."

"I have to know…" Sally asked. "Did you ever have feelings for Maria?"

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge all gasped in shock instantly. Talking about Maria to Shadow was always going to be a touchy subject; a subject that Shadow would always try to avoid. Shadow again fell silent for a good few seconds before finally looking at Sally.

"Maria was like a sister to me." Shadow answered powerfully. "She was a friend that always wanted the best for me. I would never have had those kind of 'feelings' for her. She was just a friend; nothing more."

Sally nodded as Tails shouted through the hallway.

"Sally! Let's go!"

Sally waved to everyone and closed the door behind her. They all then watched as the Tornado, in its car form, drove off into the distance.

"So then Sonic; what will it be?" Shadow asked.

"A dare thanks." Replied Sonic.

Shadow thought about it for a moment before grinning in an evil way. But before he could say anything, Amy had sat forward.

"Before you say the dare." Said Amy. "We have to make it as long as possible since Sally could be ages."

"And because Tails is after Sonic, we would be waiting a long time if the dare was very short." Knuckles added in.

Shadow simply nodded and faced Sonic; his grin still there.

"I dare you to wear what Amy is wearing."

Everyone apart from Sonic laughed; his face had almost gone bright red.

"You can't really expect me to…"

"I hadn't finished." Shadow interrupted.

Sonic fell silent for a bit as Shadow continued.

"After you have her dress on, I want you to walk round the block in front of us FOUR times."

Everyone laughed even harder as Sonic tried to protest.

"I'm not going to do this!" He yelled.

"You don't have a choice." Said the man on the screen. "It's the rules."

"Well what exactly is Amy going to wear then?" Sonic asked. "Because I don't think there is another dress in this house…"

"I'm afraid you're wrong since Amy will wear what she is wearing now." Shadow replied. "Because I do believe there actually was some stuff upstairs; right Amy?"

Amy nodded and pulled out a case from behind her chair. The second she opened it, Sonic almost screamed. Inside was a pair of knickers, a bra and her dress. Sonic dropped to his knees in disbelief as Amy walked over to him and handed him the case.

"Now go and get changed, Mr!" Laughed Amy. "And if you some how don't put it all on…"

"Then I'll show everyone here exactly what you missed by playing the whole thing back for them." Finished off the man.

Sonic let out a huge sigh and trudged upstairs with the case. Amy then approached Shadow.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" Amy asked him.

"I told you I wouldn't miss Sonic humiliate himself."

"And you know what; I was so looking forward to that too." The man laughed. "But can I make this a little bit more humiliating for him?"

Everyone looked towards the screen as Shadow smiled.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

The man simply grinned as held a piece of paper up to the screen.

"This is a contract! This contract is for a certain group of people and I managed to hire them for the night in case something like this happened."

Shadow and Amy looked at each other as Knuckles scratched his head.

"What, you don't mean that…"

"Oh yes! Sonic is about to receive the wrong kind of attention."

* * *

_Status Box…_

_Sally & Tails are drivin__g to town._

_Sonic is on the 1st floor._

_Everyone else is in the living area._


	3. Where's The Limit

**TRUTH or DARE?**

Hello again, fellow readers! (See, I address you who read and thank you for it.) If you haven't been leaving feedback… (Gasps! Falls to the floor dramatically!) Please leave some… Anyway, back to our unfortunate darers…

* * *

Time: 6:10pm. (Sonic took soooo long getting changed)

"So what exactly is this…"

"Stop touching them, Tails!"

Sally and Tails had arrived at the store and whilst Sally had been looking at how many 'toys' there were, Tails kept grabbing each of them; much to her dismay. After cursing under her breath at Rouge's dare, she picked as many as she could and placed them at the till. Tails, meanwhile, had started looking elsewhere in the store, wondering why so many of the things moved and gave off weird whirring sounds. On another part of the store however, he suddenly found…

"Oooo, sweets!"

Unaware of what Tails was up to, Sally had finally finished picking the last of the dildos and as she dropped them onto the counter, she gave a sarcastic grin at the till operator.

"Don't ask." Spat Sally. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

"I bet I can't." He laughed as he began to scan and pack each of them. "All I'll ask is can I join you?"

Sally simply gave him another sarcastic grin as she turned to see where Tails was. Before she could contemplate what he was doing now, her phone went off.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Sal." Yelled Knuckles, forcing her to move the phone away from her. "You're missing some really classic stuff here."

"What could you have possibly done to Sonic?" Sally questioned.

* * *

Everyone in the room had rolled off their chairs, except Rouge who was shivering through the coldness of the fans and crying tears of laughter. Sonic had came down after opening the door ever so slightly and in plain view was everything he had been given to wear. To double check the whole thing, Rouge had managed to aim a couple of her fans at the bottom of the dress, which shot up to reveal Sonic in knickers. As Sonic glowed red with humiliation, Amy and Cream held up make-up, lipstick and mascara.

"MAKE UP TIME!" They both yelled as Sonic seemed to freeze on the spot.

Before he had a chance to move backwards, Amy and Cream had both jumped on top of him; forcing him onto the floor.

"Remember girls!" Came the man's voice. "You must get as much on him as possible and as accurate as you can so he looks like a cross dresser!"

"Sorry Sal; got to go. I'm needed!" Said Knuckles as he hung up the phone. "HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Everyone apart from Rouge, who had to remain in her seat, held Sonic down as much as they could whilst Amy and Cream began to smother Sonic in make-up and lipstick. Sonic's frantic screams of 'NO' could hardly be heard over the laughter coming from the man on the screen; this was well worth the time.

* * *

"Excuse me; your bags."

Sally turned round and noticed a couple of gigantic bags on the desk.

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologised Sally has she handed her card to him.

After quickly scanning the room for Tails again, she received her card back and walked out of the shop with a lengthy list tucked into one of the bags. The moment she walked outside, she instantly realised that Tails was nowhere to be seen; and it was far too silent.

"Tails, where are you?" She called out.

Eventually, she saw him out the corner of her eye and noticed something awfully strange about him. Tails was chewing on something that sounded like it was plastic and his eyes were darting all over the place. He noticed Sally in somewhat of a blurred stat and slowly stumbled onto his feet. As he began to stagger towards her, Sally could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"Hey Sally." He groaned drunkenly. "Look what I found…"

His voice drifted off as he fell onto her; eyes shut and completely motionless. Sally sighed as she picked him up and noticed the box that he had in his hands; alcoholic chocolates. Sally shook her head in disbelief as she carried him to the Tornado; unaware that he had also found other things and had eaten them without anyone even knowing. Just as she walked through the doors in to open air, a blue condom fell out of Tails's mouth.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mumbled Sonic as he began his second slow walk around the block.

He had already received very weird looks, and sarcastic whistling in the process. It was already dark, and was starting to get very cold too. Sonic felt like running, but he remembered what the man had said.

"Don't even think about running, because I will know. And then, you'll have to do another lap for every second you do so."

Sonic marched on; unaware that he now had a small group following behind him. As he began his third lap round, he quickly looked back and saw a number of people with cameras in hand. Sonic sighed and began to walk a bit quicker. He already knew that they would speed up, but again he didn't run; he knew the man had set this up with Shadow. The second he started his last lap round, he looked behind him and noticed they had all gone. As he turned the corner, breathing a sigh of relief, he was almost blinded by dozens of flashes coming from the cameras that waited for him. Sonic screamed and almost immediately jumped clean over the huge group and began walking very quickly. Before he could get out of sight, he noticed the Tornado drive past him. Sonic instantly gulped, hoping that Tails or Sally didn't see him. Thankfully, neither did, and he continued his very quick walk back into the house. The second he slammed the door shut, he ran straight through both rooms and darted up the stairs. Rouge breathed a sigh of relief as all the fans on her chair shot off thanks to Sonic whilst the rest clapped their hands in laughter. A minute later and Sally walked in, almost dragging Tails to his chair.

"What happened to him?" Asked Knuckles.

"He ate a whole box of alcoholic chocolates." Replied Sally, throwing the empty box at him.

Tails shook his head a bit and scanned the room.

"I'm I the only one who seems to think that girls are used more often?" Tails asked almost stupidly.

No one said a word before Tails slumped back into his chair and began to doze off.

"Why does something tell me he had something else as well?" Questioned Rouge.

"I couldn't possibly think what else he could have taken." Sighed Sally as she finally sat down.

"You lot do know that it is his turn." The man reminded them.

"I think we're waiting for Princess Charming." Giggled Knuckles.

On that note, Sonic stormed through the door. Before anyone could make a single comment, he poured a whole bucket of water over Shadow, much to the dismay of Sally who was sat near the area of spray.

"That was for humiliating me!" Sonic bellowed as he sat down on his chair.

"I only made you do 4 laps." Coughed Shadow, shaking his hair in the process.

"If it takes the blame off Shadow a bit," Chirped in the man. "I struck the deal with the camera crew. But I guess you already knew that…"

Sonic sighed and turned to Tails, who was pretty much asleep by now.

"Tails, truth or…"

He stopped himself as he noticed Tails had drifted off. Before Sonic could even get up, Knuckles had beat him to it. He turned Tails's chair completely over; resulting in Tails crashing onto the floor. He instantly leapt up with a crazed look on his face.

"I'm up, I'm UP!!" He yelled. "Where's the fiend who took my wand?"

Everyone just stared at him as he looked round the room. He noticed Knuckles standing in front of him, although in his point of view, he wasn't the only thing he could see. All of a sudden, he jumped onto Knuckles; hugging him in a bizarre way.

"The apple of my dearest eye." Sung Tails. "May you watch me with your swaying core?"

Everyone around them laughed as Knuckles threw him back into his overturned chair.

"Ah, such violence is pleasant." Tails sighed as Knuckles threw himself into his chair.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give Knuckles a very passionate kiss."

Knuckles instantly jumped behind his chair as Tails flung himself in his direction.

"NO WAY!" Screamed Knuckles. "This is madness!"  
Knuckles had now started to run right round the room, until Amy and Cream once again caught both his arms. As he struggled to break free, Tails faced him in almost leaps and bounds.

"So then, my juicy goodness runs no more!" He cackled as he drew nearer.

"By the way." Sonic chirped in. "If you don't do it passionately, you'll have to do it again until it is."

Knuckles managed to force out off Amy and Cream's grip and grabbed Tails by his collar. Sonic instantly stood up, fearing that Knuckles was about to destroy Tails. But he quickly fell back down when the two started kissing.

"Fifteen seconds!" Yelled Sonic.

The two ignored him and continued; everyone staring in disbelief and giggling in the process. After fifteen seconds, Knuckles threw Tails back into his chair and ran upstairs.

"Who got the picture?" Asked Sonic instantly.

"I did!" Replied Amy, waving a camera around.

Tails had fallen silent again, but had begun to start shaking rather oddly. No one however said anything, but waited for Knuckles to come back down. When he did, the man addressed the room once more.

"So, that was a fairly eventful first round." He chuckled. "Three truths and five dares were on the menu there, so let me even things up a bit…"

Everyone drew closer to the screen as the man grinned.

* * *

"You can ask me two truths."

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Sonic almost instantly.

Before anyone could start to question Sonic's motive, the man just simply shook his head.

"I'm not, Sonic." He answered. "I wonder why you would ask such a question…"

Sonic slouched back into his chair as Amy waved her arm in the air.

"Can you actually tell us your name?"

Knuckles and Sonic both sighed; a complete waste of a question.

"I can indeed. My name is Richard." He replied. "Is that better for you all?"

"I guess it'll do…" Knuckles said.

"So then, I guess you'll be wondering what's next." He said as he clapped his hands.

No one said anything, but Cream and Shadow both nodded.

"Same as what you've just been doing… But this time round…"

As he said that, a strange whirring noise started and up raised a small pillar with a buzzer on top. Each was within arms reach and sat directly in front of them.

"You must buzz in to ask the Truth or Dare." He concluded. "Once you have done so, your buzzer will go back from where it came and you will be the next one to do the truth or dare."

Everyone gathered closer as they noticed Richard also had a buzzer in front of him.

"To start this off, I'm going to press this buzzer and whoever presses their own at the same time as me, will go first. If none if you match me, then the first person to hit their buzzer after me will be first. All of you ready?"

Everyone nodded as they placed their hands above it. Everything was silent for a good few seconds when suddenly…

"YOU FUCKING TWAT!"

Everyone instantly looked at Sonic, who had pressed his buzzer before anyone else had. Before anyone else could question it, a huge fart came from the buzzer that Knuckles had just pressed.

"Don't even say anything!" He quickly yelled.

Sonic was about to say something when a strange piano tune started to play out into the room. As everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, Rouge lent on her buzzer.

"You, me, bed, handcuffs. Need I say more?" Came a high-pitched voice.

Rouge didn't blush, but Knuckles and Sonic both gave her a dirty wink.

"Rouge is first up for the question." Announced Richard over the piano playing.

"We know that now." Said Shadow calmly. "So can you please shut that piano up?"

The piano that had begun playing fifteen seconds ago was still going. Richard stood silent whilst Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow had started to cover their ears. Around thirty seconds later, it finally stopped and the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never want to have to hear that again." Sighed Knuckles as everyone leant towards their buzzer.

* * *

"When you are all already," Came Richard's voice. "Who wants to ask Rouge her truth or dare?"

"E equals MC… D'oh let me get my notepad!"

Tails had flopped onto his buzzer, unaware that everyone had now looked at him.

"I'll let him off this time and just say dare." Laughed Rouge.

"I dare you…" Tails said as he sat up slowly. "To teach Cream about her body… Using the stuff Sally brought in the process."

Instantly, Sonic had darted from his chair straight onto Tails. Knuckles was about to open his mouth before he collapsed onto the floor in tears from Rouge's very quick kick which got him in the balls. Rouge then stared at Cream, who seemed to look both terrified and almighty confused. Amy and Sally were both screaming in disbelief towards Tails and his decision whilst Shadow and Richard remained silent and in place as all hell broke loose around them.

"You change the dare right NOW!" Sonic yelled at Tails over the shrieks of everyone else in the room.

"Sonic's right!" Sally screamed. "Cream's only 8; what were you thinking?"

"It's… Only… a dare…" Gasped Tails as Sonic had grabbed his neck, shaking him around in the process.

"There's a fine line between what is acceptable and what is not!" Sonic bellowed in rage.

"Be that as it may…" Began Richard.

His next few words couldn't even be heard over the argument that had now exploded. Sonic had punched Tails across the face as alarms suddenly rang out through the entire house. Sonic continued to shake Tails around as everyone had now caught sight of Richard.

"CHANGE IT!!"

"SONIC, SIT DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL HE…"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! SIT YOUR FUCKING BLUE ARSE DOWN RIGHT NOW!!"

Sonic looked at Richard, who was now so close to the screen that it looked like he could fall through it. Sonic finally threw Tails back into his chair and eventually sat back down. The second he did, the alarms stopped and all was peaceful at last.

"Now then." Richard said calmly. "As Sonic said, there is a clear line of what is acceptable. But as I said earlier, there are no limits to what the dare is as long as it can actually be done."

Sonic immediately began to open his mouth, but Shadow quickly hit his buzzer.

"WANKERS! Eezamanna; Wobbly bob!"

"So I'm guessing this means you can't change it either?" Shadow asked.

"That is correct." Richard replied. "You can threaten them as much as you like, but once the truth or dare has been spoken you are not allowed to change it."

Rouge stood up and walked towards the stairs when she heard Sally cough loudly. She quickly turned round and realised what was missing.

"They're on the kitchen side." Said Sally before Rouge could even ask.

As she went to get them, Cream walked upstairs; unaware of what she was about to go through. Rouge finally walked past with the bags full of what Sally had bought. She gave them all a sarcastic grin before closing the door behind her.

"We're not going to actually see this, are we?" Asked Amy hesitantly.

"You won't." Richard replied. "This sort of thing should never be seen."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Knuckles chirped in. "I don't want to wait around forever."

"Actually, I'm going to punish Sonic. You are going to do something that will scar your mind for the rest of your life." Richard laughed evilly. "You are going to wear a very unique and very dark outfit that you will then have to wear for this round AND the next round."

Sonic had begun to sweat a lot; he couldn't possibly imagine what sort of sick plan Richard could have up his sleeve.

"Hold on though!" Sonic gasped. "Tails hit the buzzer first, it should be his turn."

Shadow cursed under his breath, but Richard only laughed.

"You set off the alarms, Sonic." Richard reminded him. "The alarms go off if there is a huge argument or a fight breaks out that isn't part of a dare. Setting off the alarms result in an instant forfeit."

Sonic's grin had suddenly vanished and he was now shaking very badly. No one said anything else as a strange noise drew their attention. The wall behind where Knuckles sat had started to slide to the right and revealed some steps leading down to what seemed like a basement.

"What in the world is down there?" Sally asked as she looked into the darkness.

"Down there is a huge room full of every single item that can be used for any kind of fetish." Richard told them. "It also holds some special gear and clothes that others can wear for the same reason."

Several lights started to flicker on in the room as everyone tried to peer down it.

"But I'm afraid there is no time for guides round it yet… Sonic! Go down there and you'll see my face on the screen down there again. I'll show you what you have to wear and you MUST put it all on! If not… Well I don't need to tell you what will happen."

Richard grinned as Sonic frowned at him; this was going to be one of the worst nights ever!


	4. The Price To Pay

**TRUTH or DARE?**

_Hello again viewers! Welcome to the next addition of the fun (And very twisted) game of Truth or Dare. So far, I'm glad to see people leaving a couple of comments… So PLEASE leave some more thank you. It would mean something if I could actually get a nice increase of reviews. Anyway, back to where we left off and for those who find bondage and stuff like that wrong… Well don't read the next few chapters. Having said that, I wasn't too sure about content ratings. But since other people have put 'explicit' stuff in M stories, I've left it out for a later part. Also... **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. The reason why I've put that in again is because of the newcomers...**_

* * *

It had been a good ten minutes since Sonic had walked down into what Richard called the 'Torture Chamber' and in that space of time they had heard the almost deafening sound of Sonic screaming. They had tried to block out the noise by talking about other stuff loudly but to no prevail. Tails had come very close to throwing up, yet was still able to chase Knuckles around the whole house again. As they sped into the kitchen, Tails slipped badly and crashed against one of the cupboards. Almost instantly, a bottle of some strange mix of alcohol that was still open was knocked over and poured out its content on top of Tails; who was out cold with his mouth wide open. Knuckles showed a grim look on his face as he continued to stare at him for a good five seconds before he finally came to his senses and picked the bottle up. After placing it further back on the side, he dragged Tails through into the living area.

"What happened to him?" Sally instantly asked as Knuckles dragged him towards the stair door.

"He ended up drinking some bloody bottle on the side." Knuckles sighed.

Before anything else could be said, Amy and Sally had got up and walked into the kitchen post haste.

"DON'T DRINK IT!" Knuckles yelled.

"And why not?" Asked Shadow.

"Because we have no idea what is in it." He replied.

"I'm guessing something more than alcohol is in it?" Richard said from the screen.

Knuckles only nodded as Shadow began to think who could have possibly mixed that sort of a concoction. Knuckles had now left the room with Tails in tow; heading up to the bathroom. Knuckles began to fill the bath up with steaming hot water and when he thought there was enough there, he dunked Tails's head right into it. Almost instantly, Tails screamed out several swear words in a row as he shot out off the room and straight into the door next to it. What he saw was a sight that was so explicit it could not be described on this website. Nevertheless, both Rouge and Cream had heard the door open and Rouge was the first one to react. She had leapt off the bed and darted straight at Tails, who quickly ran right out of the room and smack bang into Knuckles. Knuckles then grabbed him firmly and threw him into the wall whilst Rouge told Cream to get her clothes back on. By that time, Knuckles had thrown Tails back into the bedroom just as Cream ran out of it. Before Knuckles could say a word, Tails ran back at him and grabbed his pants.

"I tink you may 'ave someting vor me." Tails said stupidly; not realising the trouble he had just caused.

"That's it!" Knuckles yelled as he punched Tails straight on the nose.

Tails staggered backwards and darted at Knuckles again. This time however, Knuckles punched him in the stomach six times before punching the left side of his face. What Knuckles hadn't prepared was for Rouge to jump at Tails with what looked like a pipe in her hand. Before Knuckles could even start to question her motive, Rouge had proceeded to whack the pipe off Tails's face. After a good few shots, Tails had started to bleed and he flopped to ground; not moving an inch. The second Rouge looked at Knuckles, the entire room went a blood red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Came a very enraged voice.

* * *

_Three minutes later…_

"Because of the fact that Knuckles punched Tails several times…"

"He grabbed my dick for crying out loud!!"

"And because Rouge decided to hit Tails with a pipe that not only made him bleed but also knocked him out…"

"HE WALKED IN WHEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE!!"

"Both of you will face forfeits."

A colossal argument broke out as Richard held his hands up in a desperate attempt to calm them down. The alarms sounded once again as Richard shook his head; completely stunned about how this had broken out so quickly.

"JUST LISTEN FIRST!" He yelled over the ensuring argument. "AND I'LL EXPLAIN!"

Everyone finally went quiet as the alarms faded out and Richard breathed deeply.

"Now before this breaks out again, I'd just like to say that because of Tails's sudden change, he is spending some time in a small soundproof room and will be staying there until he is able to participate."

"GOOD! HE DESERVED IT!" Bellowed Knuckles.

Everyone else remained silent as Richard simply glared at him and continued.

"Now because of this sudden 'double' forfeit and a temporary empty chair, I'm going to have to send over a replacement for Tails. The second this person enters the house, he is officially part of the game and can not go till it is all over."

Shadow lent forward as Rouge began whispering something to Knuckles.

"Are you going to tell us who this person is?"

"Clues spoil the surprise." He replied. "But some of you have met them before so you should be fine."

"THEM?!" Screamed Knuckles. "I thought you said 'A' replacement?"

"I did. But if one person comes, I can easily predict that others will want to be dragged in too." Richard responded.

Knuckles sighed once again as they all heard footsteps echoing towards them from the Torture Chamber. Out of it came Sonic, who had an extremely discomforting look on his face. What he had on was a hell of a lot of leather. But the leather was strapped tightly across his chest and legs. His dick stuck out like a sore thumb inside its own pouch and inside his butt was a big vibrator; kept deeply in place by the leather he wore. He even had nipple clips attached to him and also what looked like a collar was strapped around his neck.

"You do not know how weird and wrong this feels." Said Sonic slowly. "May I ask who in their sadistic mind came up with this?"

"No more questions from you; I don't think you have the whole kit." Coughed Rouge.

Before Sonic could even ask anything else, Shadow put a ball gag on him. Sonic tried to argue, but saw the look on Richard's face and stood still as Shadow finished. Sonic then slowly walked over to his chair and sat down; flinching as he did so. Everyone around him began to giggle as Sonic gave Richard the middle finger.

"I like your new look too!" Smiled Richard. "You are to wear that ball gag until it's your turn or you are all on your break. But the whole outfit remains on till I and only I say so. Understood?"

Sonic nodded as they heard someone knock at the door.

"Right then!" Richard said as he clapped his hands. "Rouge and Knuckles! You're forfeit starts now. You are to both welcome our new guests, but making sure you glomp everyone who is there in the process. You are then to continue welcoming them by doing things like smacking their butt. Basically, friendly but well and truly over the top."

Everyone grinned whilst Amy and Cream giggled silently. Rouge and Knuckles just looked at each other and walked quickly to the door.

"I just hope they play along with this." Knuckles sighed as they reached the door.

"I just hope they aren't deadly serious." Rouge laughed.

They hesitated a bit and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Silver and Blaze. Rouge didn't know either of them, but Knuckles knew who Blaze was. Before they could wave at them, Rouge and Knuckles both jumped onto them; forcing them onto the ground.

"WELCOME TO OUR GAME!" They both shouted childishly.

Neither of them could hear the screams of laughter in the main room as they were all watching it through the screen. Silver tried his best to get both of them off as Blaze only smiled; she always saw Knuckles as being a bit held-back. Silver however was being what Rouge had hoped he wouldn't be.

"Can you please get off me now?!" Yelled Silver underneath Rouge. "You don't know how daft this all looks!"

Rouge finally did but quickly smacked his backside on the way in. They then decided to start poking both of them, almost bombarding them with childish words and squeals of joy. As they entered the main room, Silver and Blaze were now becoming somewhat annoyed. But they kept their cool and stepped in the middle of the chaired circle as Rouge and Knuckles both returned to their seats. Blaze however couldn't stand up for much longer as she caught sight of Sonic and collapsed to the ground in stitches.

"I'm sorry." Blaze laughed. "I'm so sorry. I just can't believe what Sonic is wearing. That is amazing!"

Sonic attempted to speak, but realised he had a ball gag on.

* * *

"Thank you both for joining us, Silver and Blaze." Richard announced. "I hope you have as much fun as we have had so far and remember that there are no limits to what can be done. Enjoy your time!"

Out of nowhere, two chairs appeared; one to Amy's left and the other to Sonic's right. They took their seats and two more buzzers appeared in front of them.

"Now I've already explained what the rules are up to this point to Silver and Blaze, so they both know what this round is." Richard explained. "And as I do recall, it's Tails's…"

Richard quickly stopped as he noticed Tails wasn't in his chair. He coughed slightly as he threw a clip board behind him.

"It was supposed to be Tails's turn, but since he is locked up, then that means it fingers on buzzers! Wait for the time when you think its right."

Everyone lent towards their buzzers as some sort of beeping noise started to get louder in the room. After several seconds of annoying the hell out of Knuckles and Silver, the noise had stopped and all was silent…

"I'M A BARIBE GIRL!"

Silver had almost jumped backwards at the sound of his own buzzer as Amy only laughed at him.

"So then Silver…" Richard began

"WANKERS! Eezamanna; Wobbly bob!"

Shadow had cut him off almost instantly with his own buzzer, grinned and then turned to Silver.

"Truth or dare?" Shadow asked him.

"I'll go for a truth." Silver responded.

"Has there ever been a time in your life when you have done something really humiliating?"

Silver started to go a bit red as he tried to remain serious about the question. Blaze looked at him and simple smirked; she had heard this before.

"I was using my power as I normally do when suddenly; I felt something hit me on top of my head." He explained. "I didn't know what it was until I put my hand on it and sniffed it. It turns out that the second I had flipped this road upside down, it had literally lobbed shit at me."

The lads laughed fairly loudly as Amy and Cream looked on in disgust. Silver was still trying to remain serious with a straight face, but couldn't help the fact that he had gone bright red.

"So then, who wants to ask Shadow…?"

Richard was cut off once again as Knuckles pressed his buzzer, which gave off a very loud fart.

"Dare." Said Shadow before Knuckles could even ask.

"I dare you to tease and kiss Silver."

Silver had almost jumped behind his chair but was stopped by a sudden barrier above him. Shadow, meanwhile, looked at Knuckles and grinned.

"Ok... I actually thought you would've hit me." Sighed Knuckles.

Shadow simply shook his head and walked over to Silver. He grabbed him firmly as Silver began to resist quickly.

"The more you resist." Shadow whispered. "The more of a chance you'll end up like Sonic. And if you thought going red there was bad, you don't want that on top of it all."

Silver looked at him carefully and slumped back into his chair. Before he could prepare for anything, Shadow had started to fondle him and ran his hands against his chest. Amy and Rouge both looked on in awe as everyone else started to laugh. Silver was trying his best not to suddenly hit him as Shadow quickly kissed him, his hand causing Silver to go suddenly hard. Cream observed the whole thing with interest as Shadow finally stopped and walked back to his chair.

"Now that was entertaining." Laughed Blaze as Silver started to tuck himself back in.

Rouge however had shot Cream a brief stare, who just looked at her and nodded.

"Well Hello." Came a gay-ish voice. "Ding dong."

Cream looked amused by her buzzer and continued to press it until it was finally locked underneath the floor.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" She asked. "I've got a good truth."

"No way." Knuckles laughed. "Dare."

"Got you!" Cream yelled excitedly.

Knuckles swore under his breath and held his head; he had fallen for yet another simple trick.

"You really are a gullible echidna, aren't you?" Giggled Amy.

"I dare you to go and spend the next 10 minutes with Tails…"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Knuckles said as he wiped his hand across his head.

"Naked!"

Everyone dropped to the floor around them as his jaw dropped. He quickly looked right at Rouge and gave her a nasty look.

"You told her to say that, didn't you?" Knuckles said in rage.

"No. I just said make sure Tails is in it." Rouge replied.

"Make sure you take those condoms too." Cream added.

"WHAT FOR?!" Knuckles yelled.

"I think she means you have to wear them…"

Everyone laughed more and more from Richard's statement, but he held his hands up to say he wasn't finished.

"On your dreadlocks."

The laughter increased even more as Knuckles stormed upstairs, taking the door off its hinges in the process.

"I… I don't think… He liked that." Gasped Blaze.

"Same… here." Breathed Amy.

"So now what happens?" Cream asked.

"Well, we all wait for me to tell you all that Knuckles is in the soundproof since that is where Tails is." Richard explained as he looked to his left. "Until then, talk amongst yourself; he could be sometime getting all those condoms on."

At that comment, Amy chuckled knowing that it could take forever for Knuckles to get a hard-on.

"I really didn't think an 8 year old could come up with something like that." Silver said.

"Well, I guess you can blame Tails for that." Rouge commentated. "And in a way me since that's how it all started."

"She seems to have a habit on picking on Knuckles though." Sally pointed out.

"I wonder what that says about who she doesn't like..." Laughed Blaze.

"Ok then you lot, Knuckles is about to enter the room…"


	5. Yaoi And The Darkness

**TRUTH or DARE?**

Welcome back to this random game of Truth or Dare. For those who thought I went too far in detail with some of the stuff in the last chapter, get used to it. Because this chapter will probably be the same if not a bit more. Anyway, don't forget about your annual comment post; I can't continue without support. So… Let us head back to the action. And one more thing, if you are NOT a Yaoi fan, you may not want to read this chapter…

* * *

Knuckles felt absolutely freezing as he walked over to the door marked 'Soundproof Cell.' His dreadlocks had different coloured condoms on them and so too did his dick. He couldn't believe what he had got himself into as he walked through into the room. The second he did, he noticed Tails crouched in the corner. He slowly closed the door as it locked shut and started to carefully approach Tails. The second he was within reach, Tails shot round and jumped onto his feet.

"So eye see tha you wanna be me bitch right?" Tails asked as he drooled out each word.

Knuckles didn't have time to answer as Tails fell onto him and both crashed onto the floor. Tails instantly grabbed his dick and began to play with it before Knuckles shoved him off.

"Just because I'm in here, doesn't mean you can do what you want." Knuckles spat.

Tails ignored him completely and pounced onto him again.

"You do wha I zay…"

Tails didn't finish his sloppy sentence as Knuckles drove him against the wall.

"This is a soundproof room!" Knuckles yelled at him. "No one will hear you scream when I pummel you to pieces."

Tails continued to grin, which now had started to piss off Knuckles. He threw him across the room again and still he continued to grin.

"Alright! That's IT!" Knuckles screamed in rage. "I'm gonna give you three fucking seconds to wipe that stupid grin off your face before I rip out your eyeballs and skull fuck you!"

Tails just sat with his head spinning as Knuckles started to charge towards him.

"1!"

Tails finally stood up, but didn't seem fazed by the rage that Knuckles was showing to him.

"2!"

Tails held his arms out to the side as if trying to get Knuckles to stop.

"3!"

Tails moved as Knuckles crashed into the wall. It shot him backwards and the second he fell onto the floor, he knew Tails was being too smart for his own good. He leaped up to his feet and noticed Tails holding something in his hand.

"Your last chance…"

Tails again didn't finish his sentence as Knuckles gave him a stiff uppercut, sending him to the floor. As Knuckles stood above Tails, he noticed that Tails was beginning to laugh. He picked him up by his neck and held him above the floor; choking him in the process.

"You think this is funny!?" He yelled. "I'll give you something to…"

His voice suddenly faded out as he felt a sharp pain around his neck. He saw Tails pull out some sort of needle and without thinking, instantly threw him across the room again.

"You'll pay for that!" Knuckles said in anger.

Tails now had plenty of bruises and marks on him as he tried to stand up slowly. Knuckles however took just a few steps forward when he suddenly stopped. Before he could think of anything else, he dropped to his knees and moved his hands towards…

"NO!"

He shook his head wildly and got back up again. He then charged at Tails who had just got up and speared him against the wall. Tails finally screamed in pain as Knuckles grinned. He then followed up with several more hard punches before letting him fall to the floor. As Tails began to cough up some blood, Knuckles grabbed the back of his neck once more. This time however, he felt another sharp shock; this one just inches away from his dick. Knuckles bit his lip and threw Tails up towards the ceiling. As he came back down, Tails stuck even more needles into Knuckles and emptied the contents of what each had in them. Knuckles knew it was something really bad and instantly punched Tails square in the chest. The result sent him into the wall as Knuckles staggered backwards and fell on his butt. Although Tails was clutching his stomach and his back, he had a very evil smile on his face.

* * *

"Truth!" Cream yelled out.

"Cream. No one has even pressed the buzzer yet." Richard pointed out.

"YOU FUCKING TWAT!!"

"Ok then Sonic." Richard said. "You can take your gag off for this."

Sonic took the gag off and coughed for a few seconds before looking up at Cream.

"Tell me Cream, did you enjoy your lesson with Rouge earlier and what did you like the most?"

Sally slapped Sonic as Cream giggled a bit.

"I enjoyed everything Rouge showed me." Cream explained. "I was worried at first but I think I'm used to it all now."

Sonic nodded as Sally instantly hit her buzzer.

"WHO IS SHE!?"

Richard smiled when he heard the buzzer go off as Amy looked at him.

"So what will it be Sonic?" Sally asked him.

"Truth." Replied Sonic.

"Do you have that vibrate setting switched on for that thing in your butt?"

Sonic instantly went red as Richard suddenly looked in his direction. Sonic shook his head as he grabbed the small dial on his left side. He turned it up to 2 as he instantly gasped. He then went even redder as he quickly crossed his legs.

"Now that someone is finally playing by the rules, who wants to ask me a truth?" Sally addressed the room.

A very weird groan came from Blaze's buzzer as Sally looked at her.

"How many times have you had sex with Sonic?" Blaze asked.

At the sound of that question, Amy lent forward closely.

"I've done it with Sonic more than 20 times." Sally said proudly.

Amy giggled slightly as she sat back into her chair and pressed her buzzer.

"Break your fking face tonight!!"

Amy look kind of horrified at her buzzer as Blaze turned to her.

"Truth or Dare then Blaze?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Dare, thank you." Blaze smiled back.

"I dare you to wear a certain outfit and act like an excited girl outside for 5 minutes."

"What could you have possibly come up with that's more humiliating then that?" Blaze asked as she pointed at Sonic.

"It depends on how you look at it."

Amy pulled Blaze out of the living area and led her upstairs. When they entered one of the spare rooms, Amy quickly went to one of the many boxes and pulled out a short schoolgirls outfit.

"That doesn't seem too bad at all." Said Blaze seriously.

"That's because it's short for a reason." Replied Amy with a grin.

Amy then pulled out another box and as Blaze peered into its contents, she almost screamed in disbelief.

* * *

Sonic had now been ball gagged once again as Shadow talked to Richard.

"Can I just say that this has been fairly random so far." Shadow pointed out. "And it's been fun seeing Sonic humiliated like that."

"Well at least you didn't argue about your dare like some people have." Richard said whilst looking at Sonic. "Plus, I think the word fairly is a huge understatement."

Sonic again remained silent; unable to talk thanks to the ball gag.

"I could get used to him being silent like this." Sally chirped in. "At least some of us can get a word in without him ignoring us."

"Can I ask something?"

Richard looked at the doorway and there stood Amy.

"What do you want to know Amy?"

Amy closed the door and walked over to her chair.

"Where's Blaze gone too?" Asked Cream.

"She's getting changed into her outfit." Amy smiled as she sat down. "Anyway Richard, why did you smile when Sally's buzzer went off?"

Richard looked at Amy and laughed a bit.

"Oh, just for the fact that it brings back so many fun moments that made her stand out from everyone else." He explained.

"Well, who exactly is she then?" Rouge asked. "Is it someone you have a crush on?"

Richard simply nodded but wasn't able to speak the name. For some reason, something was telling him not to say anything, yet he didn't know why. As he shook off the voice, he opened his mouth to say but was cut off by the opening of the door behind them. Everyone turned round to see Blaze in a tight shirt and a very small skirt.

"Show everyone that it's on!" Amy yelled from her chair.

Blaze gave her a nasty look as she lifted the skirt up. There in full sight was a diaper. Everyone instantly laughed as Blaze started to glow red.

"Amy gets points there for creativity." Richard laughed as Blaze walked past them towards the kitchen.

"Remember that you have to act like a little excited girl!" Amy called out as Blaze walked through the kitchen.

Blaze only sighed as she made her way to the door and felt the coldness hit her. The moment she stepped outside, she saw a number of people walking down the street. Taking a deep breath, Blaze started to skip along, whistling to herself in the process.

* * *

"Tails… Please… Stop this…"

That's all that Knuckles could gasp as Tails finally stuck it in his rear. Knuckles couldn't do anything to resist since the substance that had been injected in him had now taken over him completely. Tails smiled in almost awe as he began to move back and forth in a swift manner. Knuckles, who was on his hands and knees, could only feel the pain that Tails was putting him through and tried his best not to let it show. However Tails knew this and quickly pulled him backwards; resulting in Tails sitting down and Knuckles sitting on him. Before Knuckles could even think about what he was doing, he had begun to bounce up and down. But oddly enough, he was doing in it on his own, without Tails having to hold him.

"You mine… are now." Laughed Tails evilly.

Every single thought of control that Knuckles once had was no gone as something took over him completely. Tails had drugged him successfully and Knuckles started to moan in pleasure as his eyes went black; no longer in control of anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, a huge fight had broken outside of the house as several people that had walked by Blaze, who was acting like an excited young girl, had pinned her against the wall, which resulted in Silver and Shadow smashing through the window and breaking it all up. Blaze meanwhile had run straight into the Torture Chamber, completely unaware that her time was still going.

"Will she get punished for that?" Amy asked as the sound of fists could be heard.

"Not much." Richard replied. "The fight wasn't her fault so she'll only have to wear it all for an extra round; that's no big deal."

Silver and Shadow both stepped back into the living area as the window started to piece itself back together again.

"Now that's a neat trick!" Clapped Cream.

"This whole house is designed to repair itself since these sort of incidents will be expected sooner or later." Richard explained.

As he said this, a loud beeping noise started to sound round the room.

"Ah, that means Knuckles time is up. And I can tell you all that he is…"

Richard stopped mid-sentence as he saw what was going on through the camera.

"Come on Richard!" Yelled Rouge. "What is it?"

Richard just looked at them all with a look of disbelief.

"Trust me. You really don't want to know what is going on."

Everyone instantly groaned in agony as the mental image they received in their minds almost blinded them.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later…_

"Now that you're all back in." Richard announced. "I think it's Amy's turn now! So what will it be?"

Amy thought about it carefully; knowing that a lot of weird things had happened this round. She also noticed Knuckles out cold on his chair; his clothes laid out on top of him so he didn't scar anyone else.

"Truth, please."

"Have you ever freaked out over a really small thing?" He asked.

"Not really." She sighed. "I just remember having an argument that lasted half an hour over Sonic."

Sally shrugged her shoulders as Rouge only grinned; she knew the full reason of why that happened.

"So you know who that leaves now…" Richard said as he looked at Tails.

"Truth!" Yelled Tails.

"Can I ask it?" Chirped in Shadow.

Richard nodded as Shadow turned to Tails.

"Tell me, what exactly did you do to make Knuckles pass out?"

Tails smiled as he stood up.

"Well, I found some weird things in my newest home." He explained. "I sat there with my many friends and after they told me what they could do, I said that I can use these for domination on a humongous scale. That's when the physical red one entered with his multi-coloured flavours and I instantly stuck to his passion with said needles. That is when I made him mine and we felt pleasure more than…"

Everyone instantly drowned out his voice with groans as even more mental images of Tails and Knuckles began to scar them. Tails even made a couple of them feel sick as he supplied them with sexual movements, as if he was trying to relive the experience. He finally slumped back into his chair and began to drift off again.

"Can someone make a note and remind me to never take him shopping with me ever again?" Sally sighed as she clutched her head.

"Note made." Said Richard sarcastically. "Now then, that round ended with 4 Dares and 6 Truths; along with those 3 forfeits."

"So does this mean we get to ask you 2 Dares?" Asked Amy quickly.

Before Richard could even nod, everyone started to blast out dares at him.

"I dare you to scare Knuckles so bad he pisses himself."

"I dare you to join us in this room so we don't have to talk to a TV screen all night."

"I dare you to run naked round the whole house for 5 minutes."

"I dare you to make out with Shadow."

"I dare you to shoot Tails in the foot."

"I dare you to lick out…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Richard yelled over all the commotion.

Everyone fell silent as Knuckles finally began to wake up.

"Right, I said two dares; not a whole list of them." He explained. "And because Knuckles is finally awake, you can all go and chill out for a few minutes. Get something to eat and drink; use the bathroom if you need to. All except Blaze since you have to wear that till the end of the next round for not doing what you were supposed to. Sonic, you can turn the vibration off and take the gag out for now."

Everyone departed several ways whilst Sonic took his gag off and breathed heavily.

"So then Knuckles." He said turning to him. "Guess Tails got to you that much…"

"Shut it before I make it worse for you." Knuckles spat in rage.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked oddly towards the kitchen. Amy, Rouge, Silver and Shadow had gathered in there and had proceeded to have a drink and start on the party food they had pulled out from the cupboards.

"So what do you all think so far?" Silver asked after downing a quick glass of vodka.

"I want to know what is must have been like to have Shadow that close to you." Smiled Rouge.

Silver went a little red as Shadow nudged him in the side.

"Where did Cream go?" Sally asked as she peered into the kitchen.

"I saw her go upstairs…"

Sally instantly ran out of the room and towards the stair door. Sonic sighed and walked back into the living area too. Knuckles was finally back in his clothes and had gone to turn one of the consoles on. Before Sally could make it through the stair door, she heard something strange come from the speakers. The kitchen door had suddenly slammed shut along with the stair door in front of her. Knuckles, Blaze and Sally quickly checked both doors as Sonic watched the windows being sealed behind metal casing. Sally couldn't hear anything through either door as Silver banged against the door inside the kitchen to no prevail.

"What's going on in there?!" Shouted Silver as Rouge and Amy began to bang against the walls as well.

None of them could hear anything in the other room either as Shadow noticed the light getting brighter.

"I hope none of you are afraid of the dark." Shadow said calmly as the light bulb exploded.

The lights in the living area meanwhile had started to flicker on and off. Knuckles had now ran back towards the screen and noticed that it now showed nothing but black and white static.

"I think something is wrong." Knuckles stated as Blaze started to walk over.

Before he could say anything else, the screen had started to play in front of them. Blaze took a few steps back as Sally stood next to Sonic and observed. It showed several weird clips that none of them seemed to understand the meaning of. Then suddenly, the whole scene changed as a load of guts fell out of several bodies on the screen. This sent Sally into screams as Knuckles almost jumped out off his skin. The gory detail continued for a good twenty seconds until a high-pitched scream started to fill their ears through the speakers.

"Knuckles, please get away from there!" Blaze yelled in terror.

Knuckles turned to see Blaze shaking and knew she was probably really scared. Before he could stand up though, he heard something very loud explode behind him. Just as he turned round, a hand grabbed his shoulder; a hand that had came out of the screen. Everyone in the room instantly screamed in fear as Knuckles had almost frozen on the spot. Another hand came out of the screen as a body started to pull itself into the room. Knuckles was slowly starting to move backwards as the shrieks from Sonic, Sally and Blaze had almost deafened him by now. The body had now fallen into the room and started to stand up. Knuckles noticed the person was dressed in just a black coat with a hood covering his face. Several spiky chains dangled from the neck as the coat went down to his ankles. The person looked down at him and pulled out some sort of item from his pocket. The lights finally gave up as the room plunged into darkness.


	6. Who Called It

**TRUTH or DARE**

Hello again, my fellow fan fic writers and the many lovely readers. Hope you've been enjoying it all so far as much as I have been writing it. If the past couple of chapters have started to get you in terms of maturity, then why are you still reading? Anyway, don't forget to leave lovely, random comments and now, let us continue… Oh, and a couple of things I need to iron out as well…  
**Davis belongs to the Digimon Series and Muraki belongs to Yami no Matsuei. (That's Descendants of Darkness for those who call it that.) I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! With the obvious exception of Richard since he is an OC.**

* * *

The doors in the kitchen and the stairs finally unlocked as Amy, Rouge and Shadow stared at the door; everything was silent. Silver had vanished from sight as Amy finally broke the silence.

"What do you think has happened to them?" Asked Amy quietly.

"Whatever happened, do we really want to go in there and find out?" Questioned Rouge.

Shadow didn't reply, instead just pulling out his gun. Before Rouge could suggest anything else, he had slowly opened the door, which creaked eerily. Amy shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her hammer as Rouge pulled out her gun as well. The three of them slowly walked into the dark room as the silence started to haunt their minds, along with the stench that clouded their mind.

"Is it me or does it smell awfully bad in here?" Amy said disgustingly.

"Someone has obviously blown their lid." Chuckled Rouge.

Shadow however remained silent; his eyes had been drawn to a set of small, dim red lights near the rest of the chairs. He slowly approached it, with Amy and Rouge covering both sides of the room. Rouge suddenly let out a small shriek as she stumbled over something on the floor. Amy instantly jumped on the spot as Shadow turned to see what had caused the scream. Rouge looked down and could just make out the body of Knuckles on the floor; completely motionless.

"At least we know where the smell came from." Sighed Rouge as she breathed deeply.

Shadow shook his head and continued to walk towards the red lights. As he neared it, a voice boomed throughout the room that made the hair on Amy's back stand up.

"So you dare to walk into the darkness! Knowing full well what dangers lie within!"

Amy had now started to walk over to Shadow as Rouge continued to head towards the stair door.

"But I don't think you all understand, do you?" The voice continued. "In fact, I can already tell that you each have your own distinct, shall we say, mind set."

As he said this, Rouge screamed again as she fell over onto the floor. Amy again jumped, but knew that the voice was coming from the chair. Her instincts took over and she darted straight at the red lights. Unbelievably, she fell straight through it like it wasn't even there. Amy then landed inches away from Sonic and Sally, who were both out cold like Knuckles and whom Rouge had just fell over.

"And I must say, you were both far to easy to read. But I'm glad to see that one of you truly is braver than the other! But this only leaves me with you!"

Shadow aimed his gun at the lights and stood his ground firmly.

"Who are you and what have you done to everyone here?"

As his words echoed slightly, a figure rose out of the chair and proceeded to walk ominously towards Shadow. At this point in time, he held his gun even tighter; knowing full well that he could be anything. As the man came within inches of Shadow, he suddenly felt his finger pulling back the trigger ever so slowly.

"Don't do it." He whispered to Shadow. "For I think we both know the real state of mind here."

Shadow looked at him and through the darkness, he could make out a familiar face.

"You?!" He whispered in shock. "You actually came after all?"

The man smiled as the lights started to flicker on dimly. Rouge was finally able to get up along with Amy, who both saw Shadow standing next to a figure with a black coat. He turned round to face them as he lowered his hood, Rouge dropped her gun in shock; it was Richard all the time. However no one could brace them self for the gunshot that followed as the gun smacked the floor with the safety off. Sonic & Sally almost bolted up from the sound of the gun going off next to their ear. Amy however had walked towards Richard and smiled.

"Very glad that you could join us here, Richard. I'm glad you did my dare."

Richard smiled as he looked at Knuckles.

"Well come on. I wouldn't pass down a chance like that… But you wanted to see Knuckles humiliated; someone else wanted me here."

He quickly looked at Shadow, who simply nodded.

"Wait a minute… Wasn't Blaze in here as well?" Asked Rouge from the corner.

Richard looked round the room; he had certainly saw her there when he came in. And sure enough, she wasn't in the room.

"I think I might know where she is." He sighed as he looked towards the Torture Room.

Knuckles had finally started to stir as Amy ran down into the Torture Room. Richard didn't go over to Knuckles, but Rouge did and she helped him up towards the stair doors.

"Silver was in the kitchen when this whole thing started. But it seems like he has vanished." Shadow whispered to Richard.

Sonic and Sally were now on their chairs as Tails came hurtling downstairs. The moment he burst into the living area, he froze when he noticed Richard standing in the middle of the room.

"I zwear I id noting!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Rouge had managed to drag Knuckles up the stairs just as he finally begun to show signs of life.

"Where the hell am I?" He coughed.

Rouge dragged him into the bathroom and noticed that the shower above it was already running. She instantly threw him into the tub and proceeded to lob several bars of soap at him.

"DON'T COME DOWN TILL YOU ARE CLEAN!!" She bellowed as she slammed the door shut.

Knuckles gagged as he spat out one of the bars that had ended up in his mouth. He didn't understand why he was even told to clean up until he smelt something odd.

"You've got to be kidding" He sighed.

As Rouge walked out however, she heard someone moan in the room on her left. She didn't even need to guess who it was as she peeked inside. There, surrounded by all of the toys on the bed was…

"This can not be possible; can it…"

Rouge couldn't help but stare as she found herself walking into the room; shutting the door behind her. Something had taken over her mind and she was powerless.

* * *

"Where the hell is Silver?" Shadow asked as he looked round the kitchen.

Tails wasn't helping much by jumping off every side of the kitchen whilst Shadow tried to open each cupboard door he could. As he slammed another door shut, he sat back and wondered what could have possibly happened to him during that time. The second he stood back up, Tails jumped of the side behind him and ran past him into the living area; screeching wildly. Before he could ask why, Silver tumbled out of the highest cupboard along with several bags of flour.

"Look!" Shadow growled. "You're white enough as it is without having to resort to using flour!"

Silver only looked at him as he picked himself up; coughing with the amount of flour that had covered him head to toe. He instantly walked towards the hallway as Shadow grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave Silver; it's against the rules!"

"Screw the rules!" Silver yelled. "I QUIT!"

He slipped out of Shadow's grasp and ran for the door in the hallway. As Shadow went to chase after him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned round to see Richard standing behind him.

"Let him go." He whispered. "He won't get far."

Shadow was about to question this decision when he heard a couple of voices at the door.

"WOW! A snowman!"

"That is no snowman… Although he does seem to have a rather nice…"

"Stop being gay, will you!"

Richard smiled as he ran into the living area and noticed Sally helping Sonic to clean the room.

"I'm guessing we have new people?" Sally asked as she raised her head.

"We sure do." He replied as he sniffed the air. "This is much more cleaner than when I entered."

Sally smiled as she went into the kitchen to wash her hands, along with Sonic. Richard looked at the two chairs that had been added to the circle and smiled as he ran his hands across his special chair; the red lights finally fading off. More voices could suddenly be heard in the kitchen as Richard snuck behind the big chair. He then noticed Knuckles slowly enter the room; fully clothed at last and looking a lot cleaner. The second he caught sight of Richard, he instantly darted towards him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!!" He screamed.

Everyone who was in the kitchen had suddenly piled into the living area to see what had caused this sudden event. The moment they did, they saw Knuckles fly over the chair, who crashed in a heap on the floor. Richard then walked out from behind the chair and had a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that… Welcome to the House of Pure Randomness!" He said as he bowed. "You both already know who I am since I assume you both read the message."

He was suddenly cut off as one of them smacked Sonic's backside, which easily echoed through everyone's ears and caused Sonic to go red.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun after all." Laughed the tallest newcomer.

"I think it looks wrong in every way." Coughed the other man.

Richard walked into the centre of the room as the newcomers made themselves at home. Shadow walked up behind Richard and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who exactly are these people?" He whispered.

Richard looked at him and started to laugh. Shadow couldn't understand what was so funny but decided to sit on his own chair.

"Introductions can wait till everyone gets back into this room." He explained. "And that time starts now!"

Everyone looked slightly confused until they saw several red timers around the room. It had 3:00 counting backwards from it and before anyone could say anything, Sally had run up the stairs and everyone proceeded to sit on their chairs. Richard walked across to the steps to the Torture Chamber.

"AMY!" He yelled. "What's going on down there?"

He waited a few seconds for a response; but it never came. Richard sighed and walked down into the dim huge room. As he looked round, he noticed Amy just standing there in silence. The moment he had reached the floor, he saw Blaze on the floor; butt naked.

"She was supposed to keep the lot on." Richard sighed.

"She said she needed changing." Amy said silently.

Richard shook his head and bent down towards Blaze. He noticed Blaze had her eyes shut, but could easily see she was blushing.

"You set the dare Amy, so you change her and make it quick…"

Amy nodded as Richard ran back upstairs, trying to get the sight of Blaze's nude state out of his mind.

* * *

Sally had run up the stairs and without hesitation burst into the bedroom next to the bathroom. Sally almost froze on the spot, as she knew this was how Tails probably met his mental break down. Rouge and Cream just simply looked at her as Sally rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the dark setting she had so unwillingly entered.

"You need to go downstairs… Right now." Sally stuttered, as words seemed to leave her.

She quickly closed the door and proceeded to slowly walk back downstairs. As she re-entered the living room, she noticed the clock now read 1:45. She took her seat beside Shadow as she looked round the room. Despite the extra additions to the game, the room still seemed very huge; like something was forcing it to grow with every extra seat.

"You could say it's like the TARDIS." Said Richard as he looked at Sally.

She almost jumped a bit as Shadow grinned; he knew exactly what he meant. The timer hit 1:15 as they finally heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Into the room came Rouge and Cream who instantly went over to their chairs; trying not to look at Sally who remained silent.

"Are we starting now?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Not until Amy & Blaze get back in here…"

Just as Sonic said that, Amy and Blaze walked into the room and proceeded to sit back in their respective chair. Richard then noticed one chair was still empty; Silver's. He quickly ran into the kitchen and looked into the hallway. There was no one there until he looked up above him and saw Silver hanging on the ceiling.

"You have to come back in right this instance." Richard said calmly.

"I don't want to." Silver resisted. "Not like this."

"You do realise that you can't stay up there forever?" Richard reminded him. "Plus you have to remain in the game until the end."

Silver remained on the ceiling; the flour starting to fall towards the floor like snow.

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not coming down!"

Richard sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Silver looked at the hallway door and couldn't believe his luck; the door wasn't locked anymore. He came off the ceiling and landed firmly on both feet. Before he could even move towards the door however, he felt something cold shoot straight into his body. His body started to go numb, as he turned round and saw Richard standing a few inches behind him.

"What did you do?"

"The rules state, and I've already said this, that once you are here, you can't leave unless the game is over." Richard said in a dark tone.

Silver couldn't feel any part of his body anymore, nor could he move anything. He could see the door in front of him getting further away from him as Richard turned him back round.

"So for punishment, you are going to be the main focus for my next round." He smiled evilly.

"I don't want…" Was all that Silver could say as he finally blacked out.

* * *

"Now that we are all gathered here in the living area, we can start with the introductions of our new players." Richard announced. "First up, sitting next to Cream is a very big-headed, yet some what responsible young person. His name is Davis."

Everyone in the room clapped their hands together as Davis stood up, waved to everyone and sat back down.

"And sitting next to me, unfortunately, is a tall and serious man who is not only unique in his own way but also unbelievably gay. This is Muraki."

Muraki remained in his seat and simply waved his left hand at everyone; his expression still exactly the same as when he first walked in.

"What kind of name is Muraki?" Asked Sonic straight away.

"It is what we call a preferred name." Richard replied. "Now put your gag back on."

Sonic sighed as he placed the gag in his mouth and tied it round the back of his head again.

"Now if only we could do that to some other people we know." Laughed Davis.

"Oh the possibilities…" Sighed Richard. "Anyway, this next round has a very unique twist to the game."

The screen in front of them suddenly lit up as each of their names started to shuffle through all of them.

"So what in the world is this all about?" Asked Davis. "It isn't one of those bizarre formats we see on tele is it?"

"No it isn't." Richard replied. "But I thought that this specific format would work well with the next part of this round. You see, once it stops, whoever's name is displayed will be doing the next Truth or Dare. How do we stop it? Simple…"

Richard walked to the end of the room and pulled down a huge sheet. Behind it, cuffed to a vertical wheel, was Silver. He had strange targets stuck to his skin and some sort of thong to cover up his private part.

"Each time, a specific target will light up. The first person to hit the target will stop the list on the screen. They will also stop this wheel as well and whatever Silver's arrow is pointing at will be the name of the person who has to give out the Truth or Dare. Does that all sound simple enough to you all?"

Everyone said yes apart from Davis, who had his hand waving in the air.

"What happens when each name is called out?"

"Their name is removed from the list and the wheel so no one has a go twice." He replied. "They are the rules and if anyone wants to ignore them, then prepare to be humiliated like Silver and Sonic."

A number of them giggled as Silver finally began to wake up. Silver didn't need to guess what had happened to him as he looked at the situation he was now in.

"Can I just ask something really quickly?" Asked Silver.

Richard looked to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I can allow you one question…"

"How thin are these targets you've got attached to me?"

Richard chuckled slightly as he walked back towards his own chair.

"The targets are as thin as you can get. In other words, you will feel them against each area of your body."

Silver gulped as he started to worry about one target in particular.

"In front of your chairs are buckets of coloured balls." Richard explained. "These are what you will use to throw at whatever target is lit. Each one may feel light, but they do pack a nasty punch. Each have different effects too; so be warned all of you. I don't want to see people being effected by other peoples balls."

Sally giggled slightly as Richard eventually took his seat. Everyone was now looking behind them towards Silver.

"How are we supposed to hit him like this?" Asked Blaze. "I mean, we are facing away from him."

"Well, like this!"

All of a sudden, the chairs that were facing away from Silver had started to spin round towards him along with the buckets attached to their side. Everyone smiled as Silver braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Ok then everyone!" Richard announced. "Grab your balls and fire after the mark!"

Everyone waited for the clock above Silver to hit zero as the wheel started to spin. As it gained speed rapidly, the timer went into the final 10 seconds. Everyone now had at least one ball in hand; Shadow and Richard had two. The second 0 showed on the clock, the target on Silver's right nipple showed up and was bombarded with a number of balls thrown in his direction. As quick as it started and as sick as Silver suddenly felt, a good few had hit the target and the wheel started to slow down. With the target hit and the bells ringing out, the screen's list immediately stopped and the name that was displayed was…

"ROUGE! Truth or Dare?"


	7. Spiral Downwards

**TRUTH OR DARE**

Ahh! Welcome back my lovely readers. Now I know what you're thinking; there wasn't any truth or dares in the last chapter. Don't worry; there will be plenty of them in this round. And please note this warning, this chapter, depending on who you are, may leave you disturbed. But hey, it's only writing! Plus what I don't describe here shall be placed in at a later date so be warned! So then, don't forget to leave lovely comments and now, on with the show!!

* * *

"I think we'll start with a dare." Said Rouge positively.

Richard simply nodded as Silver's wheel finally came to a stand still. The arrow pointed at Sally's name. Everyone instantly stared at her, waiting for her to come up with something worth-while.

"Since you made me buy all of those toys earlier," Explained Sally. "I dare you to bring them all into this room and place one in your vagina and one in your butt in front of us all."

Rouge just sat there in disbelief as several of them had covered their mouths in just about the same amount of shock. Rouge still had said nothing as she got up silently and left the room. The moment she did, Muraki instantly looked at Richard.

"Is this supposed to be a sexual game?" He asked.

"There are no limits at all, Muraki." Richard replied. "Besides, are you complaining?"

Muraki simply shook his head, but then pointed at Davis.

"I think he might."

Richard sighed as he heard several objects fall down the stairs. Everyone quickly sat back and stopped whispering amongst each other as Rouge came through the door with a huge box full to the brim of toys. As she sat back on her chair with the box at her feet, she started to undress in front of everyone. As she finally slipped off everything, she grabbed a fair sized vibrator and before she did anything else, she looked back at Sally.

"People tell me off for being too dirty for my own good. But you've got a worse mind than me!"

Sally said nothing as Rouge started to…

_(Sorry ladies and gentlemen. I'm being cruel here by censoring this! I'll make it up to you all another time. A few minutes later…)_

As Rouge started to put her clothes on very slowly, Amy finally looked back with her hands away from her face.

"Of all the dares that had to be shown…"

"Amy, just be glad we didn't see Tails and Knuckles."

Richard laughed silently as he knew that was a very true point.

"Right then, let's hang Silver out to dry, shall we?" Richard smiled as he pressed a button on his chair.

Silver's wheel started to spin around again, and the second the light on his nose lit up, he knew he was in for a spot of pain. A dozen of balls were instantly shot in his direction and after a few seconds, he took a good couple of whacks on the nose. The screen list had stopped and in an odd twist of fate, it was Sally's turn.

"Truth." Said Sally immediately. "I'm not going to bother doing something twice as worse as Rouge."

Silver stopped spinning at last and the arrow pointed at Blaze.

"You don't need to stare." Blaze sighed. "I've got this planned."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as Sally sat comfortably; looking in a sort of polite way.

"Sally, who was the worst person you have slept with and why was it so bad?"

Sonic instantly glared at Sally as Knuckles sniggered silently.

"Well, I've only done it with three people so..."

"THREE!?" Came a muffled scream through Sonic's ball gag.

Richard walked over to Sonic and took off his gag.

"I only count two! Who..."

He didn't finish his next line as Richard attached an even bigger ball gag to Sonic. This time, not a single word could get through and, satisfied with the result, Richard returned to his chair.

"Yes, three. Sonic and Antoine are the two Sonic obviously knows about." Sally continued. "The third was Bunnie, and I won't say why. But I will put Sonic out of his misery and say that Antoine was by far the worst. The simple reason is that it took him ages to get it in and even then it was so disappointing."

Sonic seemed to giggle as did a few others in the room. Richard however just smiled as Sally stared at him; not sure what was going through his head.

"Now then, get your balls loaded!" Richard yelled as the chairs swung round again.

Silver gulped quickly as the wheel started to spin round once again. This time, however, it was going much quicker than normal as everyone started to throw their balls at him without the light on one of his targets lighting up at all. The second his right knee lit up, everyone aimed for it without failure and soon enough, the screen stopped.

"Well, well. It's Davis's turn!"

Silver finally stopped spinning, this time looking a lot greener than usual, and pointed at the name of Tails.

"Alright then, I'll have a erm... Truth." Davis blurted out.

Tails sat twitching, yet silent in his chair as Davis took note of his well-being.

"Who do thy think is the biggest nut job in this here room?" Tails asked drunkenly.

Davis looked at everyone in sight and whistled loudly, something stirring in his mind very oddly.

"Well, dress wise I think our blue friend is by far in the most perverted outfit EVER! But that doesn't make him insane in my mind."

Sonic wiped his hand across his face as Davis's head shook a fair bit to the side.

"However, as much as I like Richard for inviting me here, I think he is by far the most random bloke in this room. The very simple reason for that is because he came up with this plan in the first place."

Before Richard could thank him for that, Davis quickly turned back to Tails.

"With that said, you fox boy are acting like you're twice as drunk as someone else I know on a bad day…"

"Oh, you mean that incident involving Izzy?" Laughed Richard as several others joined in.

"Shouldn't we have buckets then?" Asked Davis worryingly.

"He has a point." Knuckles replied.

"Ok then. Knuckles, you run off up stairs and get a couple of buckets." Richard ordered. "You should know which room they are in."

Knuckles gave a sarcastic smile as he walked off upstairs. As the door was closed, Silver had started to spin round already.

"Hang on!" Exclaimed Sally. "Aren't we supposed to wait for Knuckles?"

"He isn't gonna miss anything." Sighed Richard as their chairs faced the wheel.

Silver's target lit up, but no one threw any balls at him, as they were all too busy giggling at where it was.

"I dare anyone to throw their whole bucket at his dick." Rouge laughed out loud.

The first person to jump out with his bucket was Davis, who was almost instantly followed by Richard. Everyone else just stared as the pair of them launched their contents straight at Silver's dick. The very next moment was a sight to be held. The target flashed so many times in the blink of an eye as almost every single ball hit the target with tremendous force. Silver screamed out in absolute pain as everyone behind Richard and Davis had pretty much fell out of their chairs; laughing their arses off. As Silver's screams of pain were deafened over the sounds of laughter, Richard trudged off back to his chair and noticed that Shadow's name had came up on the screen. Before he could make the announcement, a loud whacking noise was heard from behind. Richard turned round to see Silver in even more pain with Davis quickly dropping a golf club. Every male in the area cringed in every possible way as the laughter multiplied.

"DAVIS!" Richard shouted over his own laughter. "Balls are one thing; but a golf club?? What the fuck was that for?"

Davis simply shrugged his shoulders and bounced back into his chair. Silver's wheel had finally stopped as his screams of pain could still be heard.

"Ok then Cream, what are you going to ask big ol' Shadow to do?"

"I'm not that old." Said Shadow sarcastically. "And I'll have a dare, thank you."

"I dare you Shadow to start a fight with Knuckles."

Before anyone could even argue Cream's motive, Shadow was already through the stairs door.

"This could be pretty ugly…"

* * *

Knuckles managed to scramble round the room as he searched for the buckets Richard had mentioned before. He thought he had heard a lot of noise downstairs a minute ago, but he thought nothing of it. As he finally found two buckets, he heard the door behind him slam shut. He quickly turned around to see Shadow standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm very sure everyone is waiting for me to come back down, but you can tell Richard I've got the buckets now."

Shadow simply shook his head as Knuckles tried to walk towards the door.

"I'm afraid these next few minutes might be very painful for you." Shadow growled.

Knuckles didn't have time to prepare himself for the oncoming punch to his chest that sent him flying into the wall.

"Oh. So that's the reason then…"

Knuckles didn't finish his sentence off as Shadow had already launched himself at him. Knuckles quickly moved and without hesitating, launched the bed Shadow was on upside down. What he didn't expect was to see another mattress underneath the one he just flipped. Shadow decided to flip this one at him but instantly realised a small mistake; the room was starting to become very limited as regards to space. Knuckles came hurtling over the over turned mattress and scored a stiff right hand across Shadow's face. He quickly followed up on the moment with several other punches, but the pattern was too repetitive as Shadow caught one of the fists and swung Knuckles again the wall. Knuckles latched on to it easily and leapt back at Shadow. However, Shadow and flung one of the mattress's at him and although it was soft, it still collided with some force. Knuckles dropped to the floor, but shot the mattress backwards even faster. The result was a loud crash as the huge window smashed and the mattress fell down towards the ground. Knuckles launched object after object that he could get near at Shadow, who easily avoided all of them. Then the second mattress came into play again. Knuckles threw it in Shadow's direction once more, but Shadow easily stopped it without using his hands. Knuckles, almost in rage that he still couldn't get him, threw himself at the mattress with a strange red crate in tow. The moment he hit the mattress, he instantly knew he had made a huge mistake. Shadow launched the mattress straight through the broken window as he observed the state of the room. Knuckles meanwhile was nearing the ground outside and saw the other mattress near his landing point. He threw the crate onto the mattress, but as he expected a soft landing, he saw the end of the mattress slip past his feet. Knuckles didn't have time to respond as the back of his head smacked the ground.

* * *

"Blaze, truth or dare?" Rouge smiled evilly.

"I'm not falling for your perverted mind; truth."

Silver had now slowly woken up to the sounds of giggling and questions as the sight in front of him still remained a blur. He shook his head wildly, trying to get some sort of clear vision back to him. That was when Shadow walked back in through the stair door with a couple of marks on his face.

"Ooo!" Gasped Sally. "Someone put up a challenge."

"Well he's out cold at the moment." Shadow said calmly. "And Silver's awake."

Immediately, everyone turned round to see Silver shaking his head.

"So then Silver, how do you feel?" Amy asked curiously.

"I… feel… like… shit." He breathed deeply.

"Well at least he's still alive." Richard smiled. "Right then, back on with the game; Blaze wants a truth."

"I have to know if you actually wet yourself when Richard came in." Rouge asked with a grin. "It's just that you were nowhere to be seen when we came in to investigate."

Blaze blushed a little bit as someone knocked at the window behind Shadow. Cream and Sally both jumped off their chair as Richard looked at Shadow, who just shrugged his shoulders. Sally ran round to the front door and opened it to allow Knuckles to stagger back inside.

"If anyone decides to play me as a fool anymore, I will not be held accountable for my actions." He said as Sally lead him into the kitchen.

"Well just be glad you're still in one piece." Sally replied peacefully.

As Knuckles was lead into the living area, no one could begin to take in the state that he was in at this point in time. There was blood on the back of his head and on his hands. His clothes seemed torn and he struggled to remain on his feet without Sally's help. The second he sat back down, Blaze turned to Rouge.

"Well to be perfectly honest I did; hence the reason I ran out in that instance. But at least I had something on that absorbed it all and didn't leave any stench or marks unlike SOMEBODY!"

She instantly looked at Knuckles, who certainly didn't seem in the mood to have a laugh with anyone.

"Now then, I think we can carry on with our next pick. Spinning time people!"

Everyone turned to Silver as he prayed he didn't get 'that' target again. Thankfully, his left foot lit up but it didn't stop a couple of them from barely missing his dick again. He had started to feel sick at this point in time after enduring so many fast spins so as it finally stopped he quickly stopped himself from throwing up in front of everyone.

"Richard, I know I'm the target and all, but please can I go to the bathroom; I think I'm gonna be sick."

Richard smiled at him evilly as if he was going to say no. But he caught the expression on Amy's face and thought better of the decision. He un-cuffed him from the wheel and in the blink of an eye, Silver had dashed upstairs.

"Wow! He must have really meant it." Laughed Muraki.

The moment Richard sat down on his chair; he looked at the screen to see which person was next. He didn't look too surprised to find his own name staring back at him.

"Alright then." Said Richard as he clapped his hand. "Knuckles give me a dare; thank you."

Knuckles suddenly smiled as he began to mutter something to himself.

"Richard, I dare you to jump off this very roof into the garden!"

No one had a chance to do or say anything as Richard stood up and walked through the kitchen. Everyone began to whisper among themselves when they all heard the front door open and close sharply. Immediately, everyone piled out towards the front door as Blaze waited for Silver to return to the living area. With everyone out into the evening street, they all looked around for Richard. None of them could see or hear anything that could possibly lead to Richard until Amy's concerned shout echoed through their ears.

"I can see him over here!"

Blaze and Silver joined the group outside as they all stood next to Amy; around a couple of metres to the side of the house. There, standing on the top of the roof, was Richard; his face showing no fear. He knew they were all watching; it wouldn't have been a true dare if they weren't. What he didn't see was Knuckles giggling silently to himself; something had obviously hit his mind.

"I'll be fine!" Richard shouted. "I promise!"

This still didn't change most of their concerns as Richard stood close to the edge. He bent his knees and jumped off the roof; gaining some impressive height in the process. As they saw his body vanish from sight, they all waited for the sound of his body hitting the floor. However, a second later, an explosion echoed through their minds as everyone screamed in disbelief. Several had hands over their mouths in shock whilst a couple held some that cried onto their shoulders. Knuckles however smiled and laughed evilly as the smoke climbed before his very eyes...


	8. This Feeling

**TRUTH OR DARE**

If you all thought that the previous chapter was the end... You don't know the whole of it! This will never end until I run out of ideas or decide to call it quits for a sequel. Now we move on and straight into a scene where violence is at hand... What a surprise! Don't forget to leave some thumping good comments!!! Oh, and before I forget, for those of you who think I have a thing against Tails; I don't. I just find it fun to take an innocent character and create havoc with him. Plus, I've yet to reveal what else Tails had in that store... *suspense* So lets move on with the story!

* * *

Sonic stormed directly at Knuckles, forcing him back against the wall.

"He may have done things to us all, but that's a human being!" Sonic yelled.

"Richard deserved every bit of that!" Knuckles spat.

Sonic forgot the rule book again completely as he punched him right across the face. The force of the punch stunned Knuckles as a high knee followed to the rib area. Muraki and Davis quickly pulled Sonic back as Knuckles got up and sprinted towards him. However, a young lady came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face before he could even reach Sonic, much to everyone else's gasps. Knuckles simply stared at her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you stuck up..."

Everyone in the area had launched onto Knuckles after that very move as they all knew whoever it was wouldn't be able to defend herself. Knuckles threw as many of them away from him as even Silver attempted to take Knuckles down. He was eventually forced into the alleyway as everyone blocked the way forward.

"You can't all take me at once." He laughed. "So just back off and let me go."

As he said this, everyone's face changed completely. They all backed off revealing a gap to the other end of the street. Before Knuckles could move though, he heard the one voice he didn't expect to hear.

"I dare you to run for it."

Knuckles gulped immediately as he turned round to see Richard standing there; no marks or bruises and no tears in any of his clothes. Knuckles looked back at the whole group and then did the unthinkable. He punched Richard across the right side of his face. The group looked on in shock as Richard simply looked back at Knuckles; the punch doing nothing to him. And for the first time in the whole game, Richard returned the punch. The impact from his right hand sent Knuckles crashing through the fence beside him and knocking him out cold.

"Now then." He breathed as he walked towards the group. "You all started a fight out here against Knuckles."

The entire group said nothing, but nodded in unison.

"Can I just say you all did the right thing because I'm very sure that none of you wanted to see that scene?"

Everyone cheered and hugged Richard tightly as Silver stood at the back of the pack; thinking that this didn't include him. His attention suddenly snapped back however when Richard approached him.

"You, Silver, attacked Knuckles as well. And I'm going to give you the choice of going back on that wheel or replacing Knuckles in the game for your efforts."

Silver had to repeat these words in his head twice over. Richard was giving him the chance of redemption.

"I apologize for my actions." Silver said boldly. "And I would be happy to replace Knuckles."

Richard smiled as he nodded at Shadow, who went to pick Knuckles up.

"You can go and get your clothes back now." Richard whispered to Silver.

Silver simply nodded and ran straight into the house as everyone else went over to Knuckles to carry him on top of all of them; like a rocker diving into the crowd at a wild gig. Amy however had run up to Richard, who was heading into the house.

"You really are a man of so many styles." Amy mentioned happily. "How do you control it all?"

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked back.

"I saw it in your eyes; the fire that burnt below."

Richard walked into the kitchen as Amy followed him at his side. He then turned to Amy and grabbed her shoulder.

"If you can see it, then that means you know something that you shouldn't." He explained. "What I'd like to know is how can you even tell?"

Amy remained silent this time; the secret of a past event had to stay lost forever. All of a sudden, Amy shuddered as though something had taken over her. She then hugged Richard softly as she placed her head against his chest.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Richard caught sight of her eyes; they were now a deep purple, not the usual green. He also felt her lose her balance and without thinking about it, he picked Amy up and carried her into the living area. The second he did, he felt Amy suddenly come alive as she wrapped her arms round the back of his neck and felt Amy's lips touch his. The two then kissed passionately with their tongues savouring every second. Richard couldn't believe he was doing this, but he already knew it wasn't exactly Amy in control. That's when he heard footsteps in the kitchen and quickly stopped, knowing that Sonic would be pissed if he saw that. He carried Amy to her chair and placed her on it softly. Everyone else had finally walked into the living area, dragging Knuckles across the floor towards the big wheel. Silver meanwhile had come down from the stairs in his original attire and took his seat beside Shadow. Everyone else was busy getting Knuckles tied onto the wheel; stripping him of his clothes and placing the same target and clothing that Silver was forced to wear in the process. As Richard sat on his chair once more, he noticed Amy had almost drifted off to sleep. Before she did, he noticed her eyes were green once more. He thought about that moment again and again until he heard Muraki's voice.

"So I'm guessing that isn't what you had in mind…"

Richard looked at him as he took his seat beside him.

"Lets just say that I've come to expect worse."

Muraki simply smiled as everyone started to take their seats once more. Richard knew some how, Muraki knew.

"You want him don't you?" Richard whispered to him.

Muraki stared at him in some sort of disbelief.

"And what would give you that idea?" He asked back, leaning closer.

Richard quickly pushed him back into his own chair; knowing he was getting too close to him.

"Because I simply won't give myself to you."

Muraki laughed as everyone finally began to take their seats once more.

* * *

"Now that that fiasco is over with, we can continue with our game."

Everyone smiled somewhat, except Sonic who was now becoming redder by the moment.

"Are we waiting for Knuckles to wake up or are we just going to randomly choose?" Asked Davis silently.

"Until he wakes up, the screen will choose at random." Answered Richard. "The person who asks it however will be chosen by spinning the wheel regardless."

"May I spin the wheel?" Came Shadow's voice.

Richard simply nodded; knowing full well there wasn't a limit to his power. Before Shadow started spinning however, Blaze stood up quickly.

"Permission to go the bathroom?" She asked.

Richard waved a finger at her as she realised her dare lasted the entire round. She slowly sat back down, crossing her legs in the process. Shadow proceeded to rotate the wheel round and at some tremendous speed as well. After a good 10 seconds of spinning, Shadow walked back to his seat as the screen in front of them stopped.

"So then, it will be Amy's turn." Richard smiled as he looked back at the wheel.

It finally slowed down and eventually landed on Davis's name.

"A dare please." Said Amy pleasantly.

Davis smiled as he pulled out a huge bag of marshmallows and threw them at Amy.

"I dare you to stuff as many of those into your mouth as you can so you look like a hamster with all of its food."

Several people giggled as Amy shrugged her shoulders and opened the packet.

"And then you must do an impression of three people."

Everyone instantly looked at Davis, who sat with a beaming smile on his face.

"Why does something tell me I'm not going to like this…" Sighed Sally.

"Either way, he doesn't know everyone for it to be funny enough…"

"The first one is going to be blue streak over there! The second is going to be the red baboon behind you and the third…"

"The third should be .Egghead"

Everyone laughed at Rouge's suggestion as Davis thought it over.

"Alright then, the third is whoever this Egghead is."

Amy finally started to stuff her mouth full of marshmallows. Everyone stared in disbelief as Amy managed to fit more than ten in her mouth.

"I bet she's really good at parties." Giggled Silver.

Amy finally stopped putting them in and stood up in the centre of the room. She then started running on the spot, whilst keeping eye contact with Sonic. As she said her words however, every single one of them was muffled and no one understood a word she was saying. Finally, some of them managed to make out some of the lines.

"Me na is Sonic n I ru in pipes. I shod be a fatty and stu in tho pipes cau I love chi ogs. Look at me sho; aren't ther ust a beaut. All da girs fancy me bu I've no ime fo fools."

Sonic's face scrunched up something chronic as mainly Sally and Rouge laughed at him. Amy stopped running at last and flexed her arms in a sort of muscular pose.

"Me name is Knuckles and I'm so supid. I wod belie anyting you say for a lille gem sice I am the most gullble figher in the world. My ams can't cack boldes for they make me wince. I'll screm in tears if I picured Rouge naed."

Everyone giggled loudly as Amy started to cough in a very unusual way. Tears were now coming out of her eyes as her face was as red as Knuckles. She knew though that her dare wasn't finished yet and she stood up tall; her arms flailing around all over the place.

"Thi is the newst plan for word domnation, mae by me; tall, fat batard Eggman. I knw no limit; more so wit pies. Anytim I move, I need some machne to take me high; my legs can't hol my belly. I only hve two small tings; me finges and me cock. Bt I need that blue twat o keep me sane."

Sonic was now rolling on the floor as everyone clapped and cheered insanely. Amy however had now put her hand over her mouth; knowing that she couldn't hold it all in any longer.

"YOU HAVE TO SWALLOW!" Davis yelled over the noise.

Richard looked on in concern as Amy tried desperately to swallow each one. Every time she swallowed, you could see the pain in her expressions, as her mouth couldn't bear anymore of the agony. As she managed to get down to ten left in her mouth, Amy almost gagged once again as she could no longer feel any of the marshmallows in her mouth. That's when almost all of them were swallowed at the same time, sending Amy into wildly loud coughs for air. All of them were now gone, but Amy was still choking on what she had swallowed and instantly ran for the stairs; holding her mouth in the process.

"Before you ask Davis, she did swallow them all." Sally chirped.

"I'm just hoping she'll be ok up there." Sighed Rouge. "I mean, it could have been something worse…"

Everyone instantly groaned at the image they suddenly received as Richard simply laughed.

* * *

"Is it that time again?"

Richard looked at the wheel and noticed Knuckles was still out cold. As he shuck his head in disbelief, Muraki was already standing next to the wheel.

"This ought to be a long spin." He chuckled.

The second it started spinning, everyone knew he was trying to over do it. However, he only gave it 10 seconds before he walked back to his chair and as it finally stopped, everyone gawked at Tails, who was now twisting around in his chair.

"Erm… Tails is it?" Muraki asked. "Truth or Dare."

Tails shot round to the screen and noticed his name blaring at him. He then stared at Muraki, who was looking at him in a calmer way than anyone else.

"Truth, me priest."

Davis chuckled but quickly stopped as Muraki looked at him.

"After being told of what you're like at this current moment, who do you think has the smallest cock in this room?"

Before Sonic could sit forward, he felt himself held back by Amy who had just returned through the stair door.

"I'm not letting you get anymore forfeits, even if it is amusing."

"I am not knowing on sight, rather than just touchy." Tails drunkenly responded. "But me darling blue spike let down with rather low knob."

Almost instantly he took a quick slap across his face from Amy, who did not seem pleased with his answer.

"I'll have you know that Sonic is far bigger than you think."

Tails slumped back into his chair as he raised his finger in the air.

"But haven seen my red lovers wand, I know mine is far bigger than his. Look!"

At this word, everyone jumped behind their chairs as Richard grabbed a board from underneath his chair. He ran over to Tails, who was just about to pull his pants down, and quickly placed the board in front of him. The board simply had the words 'DX Censorship' on it as everyone peered back over their chairs. As they saw it was covered, they all took their seats again as Knuckles finally began to wake up. Tails pulled his pants back up finally and Richard placed the board back underneath his seat.

"Now that drunkenness and good ol' humour has stopped, we may continue and look who's up…"

Everyone immediately swung their chairs round to see Knuckles looking back at them in a state of shock.

"Please tell me this isn't…"

He was cut off almost instantly as the wheel started to spin straight away. His voice had now drowned out and was a complete blur as the target on his nose lit up. Not one person hesitated in throwing every ball they had at him, regardless of where it went. Knuckles tried to shield himself from the balls to the head but couldn't as his hands were cuffed. With a couple of them bouncing off his nose, he finally felt it all slow down and as he stopped, he seemed to almost black out again.

"Alright then Sonic, will it be a truth or a dare?" Asked Richard.

"Truth." He spat after he took his gag out.

He then looked at Silver, since he was the one who going to ask him the question. Silver sat there, pondering about a close question.

"Everyone has always said that you see Tails as the closest thing you have to a brother. Is that true and why?"

"He was UNTIL TONIGHT!"

Tails was almost hanging off his own chair and paying no attention to what Sonic had just said. This had finally got to Sonic and as he stood up, Richard could already tell where this was going.

"Tonight he has shown a side of him that I never thought existed." Sonic yelled in anger as he shuck Tails about violently. "He has behaved in a manner that I would come to expect from a drunken bum. I mean seriously; he should..."

(120 seconds of ranting later…)

"And that is why he is no longer looked as like a brother!"

Everyone had almost been blown back into their chair as Sonic's fur had gone a whole lot darker than normal. Tails however just hiccupped and held up his middle finger at Sonic. Sonic managed to fight the urge to level him again and simply threw him back onto his own chair. He then managed to sit himself down on his chair.

"If we all still have our hair on, we'll go back to Knuckles."

Knuckles quickly lifted his head, as he knew if they saw he was any weaker than before, they would tear him to pieces. He felt the wheel start again and as everything became a blur to him, he felt something unusual happen. One of the balls had hit him on his mouth, but it didn't fall like the others. In fact, it remained on his mouth. Before he could even think what it's purpose was, it started to change shape; shrinking in the process. As he questioned how it was even doing this, it forced its way into his mouth and Knuckles began to gag horrifically. Just as it started however, it just slid down easily and Knuckles breathed as it no longer bugged him. At least that is what he thought until he felt something wrong in his stomach. A feeling that he couldn't seem to describe as several more balls hit him in random areas. The wheel finally slowed down as Muraki clapped his hands.

"Whoever asks me a dare had better have something good planned." He smiled.

Richard continued to look at the wheel and produced a smile even bigger than Muraki's; the wheel had chosen his name. He slowly turned round to Muraki, who seemed to know that Richard had something special planned.

"I dare you to go down into the torture chamber and find a special PVC costume. You are to wear it for the next round."

Everyone in the area chuckled, but Richard quickly cut them off.

"But that isn't all. There is also a bucket filled with an extremely random substance; you can't miss it. You are to bring that back up with you and throw at the person you think is the gayest."

Sonic's eyes had suddenly lit up in shock; that was going to be a harsh one for whoever got the bucket. Muraki smiled as he walked on down to the chamber.

"Believe me, you may laugh when I come back up, but I will have one of you by the end of the night!"

With that sentence, he disappeared into the darkness of the room as Amy sat back into her chair.

"Why are so many people smiling with these dares now?" Amy questioned.

"I'd like to know what he meant by have one of us." Sighed Davis.

Richard simply shrugged his shoulders as Knuckles's moan caught their attention.

"Guys… I think something is horribly…"

He stopped short as he held his breath; trying to stop the sudden reaction inside him from happening. Amy only needed to take one look at his pants before shrieking the one word that was bound to get everyone to scatter...

"BUCKET!!!"


End file.
